Vernon Hills
by PassionWriter101
Summary: Randy Orton is a Real Estate mogul going through a difficult divorce. Melina Perez is a single mother struggling to take care of her thirteen year old daughter. She takes up a second job as a Spanish tutor to Orton's six year old daughter. There's something about Melina that makes Randy tick, but there's a rule. It's absolutely improper to fraternize with the help of Vernon Hills.


**Disclaimer:** I own no one except my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves, this is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Randy Orton is a Real Estate mogul going through a difficult divorce. Melina Perez is a single mother struggling to take care of her thirteen year old daughter. She takes up a second job as a Spanish tutor to Orton's six year old daughter. There's something about Melina that makes Randy tick, but there's a rule. It's absolutely improper to fraternize with the _help _of Vernon Hills.

Vernon Hills

Melina Perez sat in her beige 2006 Pontiac G6 Base with her thirteen year old daughter pouting in the passengers seat. Melina couldn't understand why her daughter was so upset, the way she was acting you would think she had grounded her for a month. All she was trying to do was pick up a second job so she could support them better. School would be starting in a month for Carmen and Melina wasn't making enough at her current job ( which was at a local grocery store.) to buy the things Carmen needed for school, and on top of that she had bills to pay. There was no way in hell Melina's salary was going to get them through the rest of the year.

Melina checked her phone for the time, her interview was set to start in forty five minutes. They had made the hour drive from Gable Springs to the prominent neighborhood of Vernon Hills. Melina honestly couldn't believe people lived like this. Her two bedroom apartment in no way compared to the what, 7-6 bedroom homes they were surrounded by. She couldn't imagine ever living like this. She ran her hand through curly black locks and looked at her daughter who was blasting music from her iPod. She pulled an ear bud out to get her attention, and in return she got a death glare.

"Turn it off, lets talk."

"What?" She asked stuffing her iPod into her jacket pocket.

"Why does this bother you so much?" She asked.

Carmen crossed her arms and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do, tell me what's bothering you." Melina pushed.

Carmen sighed. "You're always working and I barely get to see you, If you get this job I'll see you less and less."

"No baby that's not true, if I get this job I can cut my hours at the store. We could actually have dinner together and you won't have to stay over at Tia Dawn's house for the majority of the week. This job could help us out a lot baby. It's more money and you know we need the money." Melina told her.

"Mom," Carmen paused, turning in her seat to get a better view of her mother. "_Lo Siento_."

"For what?" Melina asked, confused as to what her daughter was sorry about.

"It's because of me we struggle."

Melina furiously shook her head. "No Carmen, don't say that. _No es tu culpa_. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are here because I wanted you here." She said reaching over and running her hands through her daughters hair. "Life isn't perfect baby, it wasn't meant to be. Going through hard times only make you stronger." She leaned her forehead against Carmen's. "You remember what Grandpa said?" Carmen nodded. "Tell me."

"_Siempre y cuando usted tiene familia, podemos superar cualquier cosa_."

Melina smiled. "Thats right, and never forget that. With you by my side we can weather any storm." Carmen giggled, moving her head back. "What's so funny?" Melina asked, sitting up.

"You're so cheesy mom." Carmen said with a roll of the eyes, though a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, I'm cool." Melina said brushing off her shoulders.

Carmen made a noise that was of utter disgust. "No one does that anymore."

Melina shook her head and smiled. She checked her phone, her interview was set to start in twenty minutes. "Well, I'm gonna head on over." Melina said nodding to the house at the end of block.

"Holy shit!" Carmen exclaimed.

"_Verlo_!" Melina smacked her arm. "Language."

"Sorry, but that house is huge."

"So are the others."

Carmen shook her head. "No mom, this house is banging. The others look like doll houses compared to that one." She said pointing.

Melina looked over to the houses and shrugged. "Yea, I guess. I'm gonna get going ok. You stay in this car you understand and call me if anything happens."

"What's gonna happen around here, I've never felt so safe." Carmen told her.

"Just stay in the car." Melina said getting out, making sure to lock it. Carmen rolled her eyes before slipping her ear buds back in.

* * *

Melina sat nervously in one of the many sitting rooms the house had. She wasn't surprised that she had been greeted by the housekeeper, who was a nice older lady. Over and over again in her mind she was asking God for this job, she needed it badly. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She instantly stood and what was standing before her wasn't what she had expected. He was beautiful. His sun kissed tanned skin, blue eyes, chiseled face, basically everything about him.

"I don't have all day." His voice was deep, he moved passed her and set in the chair across from hers.

"Sorry." She spoke quietly, taking her seat again.

"I'm not really good with interviews, so tell me about yourself and we can go from there." He told her, fingers dragging across his iPhone screen.

She swallowed the lump that her formed in her throat. She wasn't expecting to be interviewed by a goddess, which made her even more nervous She took a moment to pull herself together before she spoke.

"Well my name is Melina Perez, I'm 32. I uh, speak fluent Spanish." She said nervously. "I have a thirteen year old daughter, Carmen. I honestly don't know what else to say, I'm sorry."

"You speak Spanish right?"

She nodded. "Yes, fluently."

"Have a resume?" Melina nodded and handed him the folder with her information in it. He sat it on the table next to him, not bothering to look through it. "Does Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays work for you?"

"Yes, thats fine." She told him.

"Great, hope to see you here tomorrow at twelve thirty. See how it works." He said standing, walking out of the room not even bothering to say goodbye or shake her hand.

"Grosero Mucho." She said under her breath. She stood and threw her purse over her shoulder, making her way to the front door.

"He's a little bit standoffish at first." She heard from behind her.

Melina turned to see the older lady she had met earlier. Melina smiled. "Yea, I can tell."

"Maybe next time he'll make eye contact."

Melina giggled. "That would be nice. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

The older woman smiled and nodded as she watched Melina leave, for some odd reason she had a good feeling about this girl.

**Authors Note: **Sorry if all my Spanish isn't right. So I deleted a few of my stories that I wasn't feeling at all. I'm in love with this one and I hope you guys will like it too. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


End file.
